High School Disaster
by Thean Silvereyes
Summary: Bleach AU: Ichigo never thought he would like his new school. He was wrong. Really wrong. When Ichigo meets Shiro, he can never go back to being the way he was. And why does a certain captain of the soccer team keep crossing his mind? IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if its OCC**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as his chocolate brown eyes glanced at school before him. His father decided to move the family business to a small city call Karakura; much to Ichigo's displeasure. It was his first day at Karakura High, and he was already regretting it. He had already managed to get lost, and the teacher who helped him find his respective class left first chance he got. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ichigo raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. Voices in the room fell to a hushed whisper as the door slid open to reveal a stout female teacher. "You must be Kurosaki, the new transfer student. I am Ms. Saya Mori." Her voice was soft and smooth like silk.

Ichigo smiled nervously as she ushered him into the classroom. All eyes were on him.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the new transfer student." She turned to him, a smile lightly brushing her lips. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Kurosaki?"

"I think you already did," he muttered before smiling nervously at the other students. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You will sit by Sanada," Ms. Mori pleasantly stated as she pointed to a seat by the window in the back.

Nodding his head, Ichigo made his way to his spot, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So you're the noob, huh?"

Ichigo looked at the boy beside him, slightly shocked by the teen's question. "Yeah, I'm Ichigo... What's your name?" he asked uncertainly. The mass of black and blue hair turned to look at him. _'Damn he's cute,'_Ichigo thought as he stared into the boy's stunning dark blue eyes.

"It's Sanada Shiro," he offhandedly growled, his blue eyes glaring darkly at Ichigo.

"Sanada, please pay attention," Ms. Mori scolded, causing a look of embarrassment to brush across the pale teen's features.

Giggles sounded around the room as Shiro ducked his head in shame. Shiro shot Ichigo a death glare that sent a shiver sprinting down his spine.

Leaning towards the petite boy, Ichigo whispered softly in his ear, "Sorry, Shiro..."

Midnight blue orbs glanced slowly in his direction. "Did you just apologize?"

Wondering if he said something wrong, Ichigo slowly nodded.

"I think I'll give you another chance, Ichigo," Shiro smirked at Ichigo's dumb expression.

_'Another chance? What does he mean by that? What did I do to make him hate me in the first place?' _Ichigo glanced at the blue fringed boy who was getting ready for the bell. "What do you mean, Shiro?" Ichigo exclaimed as the boy's words finally sunk in.

Shiro gazed over at him, a smirk on his pale lips, "I mean what I say." A small giggle escaped Shiro's lips as he watch the orangette's confusing expression. "You are really helpless."

Before Ichigo could justify, the annoying bell rang, signaling end of first period. Slowly picking up his stuff, Ichigo checked to see what he had next. _'P.E with Coach Zaraki... Great,' _he mused before shuffling towards Ms. Mori. "Um, Ms. Mori..."

The Teacher looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, Kurosaki?" Her honey sweet voice inquired kindly.

Bringing a hand up to the back of his neck, Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Where would class with Coach Zaraki be?" he asked rather bashfully.

Mori smiled sweetly before looking towards the door. "Sanada, would you mind showing Kurosaki around?"

Ichigo felt the other boy move up beside him.

"Y-yes ma'am," Shiro stuttered as his small hand wrapped firmly around Ichigo's wrist. "This way, Ichigo."

Before he had a chance to protest, Shiro was dragging him down the crowded hallway. "S-Shiro!" Ichigo shouted as he finally ripped his arm out of the smaller boys grasp. "Will you stop?" He watched as the smaller teen came to a sudden stop. Ichigo noticed the brief fear that crossed the boys face before he locked it away. "How about this, you show me people to avoid?" he suggested as Shiro glanced confusingly at him.

"People to avoid? You mean like preps and jocks?" Shiro asked trying to comprehend what the strawberry meant.

"Yes, exactly!" Ichigo noted the way Shiro looked away and the brittleness of his voice. _'Guess I kind of scared him.'_ He watched as Shiro glanced around the hallway before his blue orbs landed on a small group of male and female students.

"They are some of the most popular students here." He inclined his head towards the laughing group. "The male with the silver hair is Ichimaru Gin, he is the second best soccer player. Try to avoid him at all cost. Then the female with the chest and strawberry blond hair is Matsumoto Rangiku, she's really nice, but a drinker and a total blond. The red hair is Abarai Renji, he is a major hot head... and to be honest, sucks at soccer. I don't even see why he's even on the team," The boy shrugged before pointing out the last female, "Brunette with her hair in a bun is Hinamori Momo; she's quiet and all but jumps to all sorts of conclusions. It's kind of annoying. She's also the captain of the cheerleading squad." Ichigo nodded trying to understand why Shiro told him to avoid them. The only one that seemed to be worth avoiding was Ichimaru.

"You said Ichimaru was second best. Who's number one?" Ichigo asked his eyes never leaving the group.

He heard Shiro cough slightly, "He's coming this way. And trust me, don't get involved with him." He nodded towards the small boy that was walking past them. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, as he gazed at the snow haired boy. Sharp teal eyes glanced briefly in their direction before he moved past them. An annoyed look clearly written on his pale features. _'His eyes were like emeralds. Damn he's got to be cuter than Shir- What the hell am I thinking! Shiro's not cute!' _Glancing down at the boy in question Ichigo couldn't help but blush. '_okay he's a little bit cute...' _His eyes slowly went back to the white haired teen. He seemed tense. Who was he, anyway? Shiro never mentioned his name.

"Stop your gawking! It's making me sick!" Shiro's outburst snapped Ichigo from his thoughts. Voices fell quiet in the hall, their eyes watching Shiro's shaking form. Had he been really gawking at that boy? He couldn't have... he wasn't... gay?

"I wasn't gawking." Ichigo protested, a blush lightly speckling his cheeks. His hand nervously rubbing at the back of his neck as he let out a humorless chuckle.

Shiro rolled his eyes at Ichigo's comment, "That's what they all say." He muttered before walking away from the strawberry. Ichigo watched Shiro's retreating form before he realized that the blue fringed boy was leaving him behind. Taking one last look at the group behind him, Ichigo sprinted after the frail looking boy.

* * *

Ichigo let out a breath as he finally caught up with Shiro. "Why didn't you wait for me!" Shiro shrugged before pointing to the door in front of him, "That's Coach Zaraki's office."

"Won't I meet him later? Like when class starts?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro shrugged, "I was just showing you just in case something happens. Come on. Let's go see if Yuki has any extra gym clothes." Ichigo stared confusingly at Shiro. _'If something happens, what does he mean by that?' _Glancing around, he noticed Shiro had disappeared without him again. Someone walked up behind him.  
"S-Shiro?" Ichigo turned around expecting blue eyes twinkling with laughter, only he was met with emotionless turquoise. "Oh... sorry about that." Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously before stepping aside. He watched as the white haired boy walked passed him. Someone gently tapped his shoulder, causing Ichigo to jump slightly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, but I was just wondering if you were lost?" Ichigo looked at the teen and couldn't help but smile, the boy's hair was a lot like Shiro's but only red instead of blue.

"Yeah, I am lost." he grinned as the boy looked him up and down; his eyes only stopped to stare at his orange hair.

"Where do you need to go?" the teen asked, eyes still glued to Ichigo's hair.

"Locker Room." He replied shortly. The boy tilted his head as he processed the information. _'Quiet much?' _Ichigo thought as he continued to watch the boy before him, who was biting nervously at his blazer sleeve. Cute. Ichigo mentally slapped himself. He was not gay. Quickly snapping his attention back to the boy, Ichigo noticed the fearful expression that was shot in his direction.

"I'm going there, too. Just follow me." smiling shyly, the boy turned and moved slowly down the hall. He looked over his shoulder to see if Ichigo was going to following him. "By the way, my name's Sanada Kyo. What's yours?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied dryly. _'Is he a relative of Shiro?'_ Ichigo followed behind him, shouts and the banging of metal doors echoed from one of the rooms. Kyo walked silently to the first door only to stop before pulling it open, "Try to avoid fights... Shiro likes to start them." He didn't even look in Ichigo's direction as he entered the smelly locker room.  
"So, Shiro likes fights, does he?" He muttered to himself before following after. Off to the side, Ichigo noticed the red head, Renji, and a few other guys talking. He could see Ichimaru next to the snow haired boy; that he still didn't know the name of. Walking out of the shadow, Ichigo looked for the blue and black hair of Shiro. Only he couldn't spot him._ 'Great.. Shiro isn't he-'_ Ichigo felt himself fall backwards as somebody tackled him. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head. Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo was met with the smug grin that belonged to Shiro.

"Yo, Strawberry, I thought I told you not to get lost." he exclaimed earning a few snickers from the other males. Squirming a little in the surprisingly firm hold, Ichigo glared up into blue hues. Amusement twinkled in them as a sly smirk played on the boy's lips.

"If you didn't leave me, I wouldn't have been." He snapped while trying once again to struggle free. Shiro's hold on his wrists tighten as the boy smirked even more, if that was possible.

"Do you not like this, Strawberry?" Shiro asked in a chiding tone.

"No, I don't Shiro. Now get off-what are you d-doing?" His voice faltered when the boy leaned slowly towards him.

"You'll see." he cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update... bad weather and all... (Not making up an exscuse for not updating...maybe) Anyway, Thank you to all for reading, review, following and adding my story to your favorites**!  
**Special Thanks to: AngyHitsu Demonfromhell darkstardragon432 and AkiraNagashima! **

* * *

Startled amber-brown eyes gazed into twinkling blue ones as Shiro closed the distance between his and Ichigo's lips. His lips were hot an soft against Ichigo's. He couldn't help the thoughts that passed through his mind. A guy was kissing him. A guy! Ichigo shuddered he had never thought this would happen. Not in high school at least. He didn't even like guys, yet here he was allowing one to kiss him. His mind screamed for him to shove Shiro away, before he could ruin his reputation, not that he had one here. After a moment the warmth left his lips as Shiro pulled away, smirking. Glancing around Ichigo noticed all eyes were on them. Though one heated glare sent most of them turning. Conversations picked back up as everyone tried to forget the even that just accrued. Swallowing nervously Ichigo awkwardly set up. He could feel Shiro's eyes watching his every move. Boring into his very being as if they were trying to figure him out.

"What the hell was that for, Shiro?" he growled darkly. Shiro shrugged his shoulders before leaning towards Ichigo again. The innocent look on his face could of deceived anyone, only his eyes showed that he wasn't so innocent as he looked. Scooting back from him Ichigo hissed at him. "Don't even try to come near me."

Shiro feigned hurt as he leaned back calmly, a small smile playing on his face, "You my dear friend are a closet case." he said loud enough for only Ichigo to hear.

"No I am not!" Ichigo snarled. He couldn't believe Shiro would ever think something like that.

"Then why do you keep eye-raping, Hitsugaya?"Shiro voiced loudly, causing everyone in the locker room to fall silent. Their eyes once again falling back on him and Shiro as the whispered to each other. Ichigo let out a mirthless chuckle. He didn't even know this Hitsugaya person was, so how was he eye raping that person.

"I'm not eye-raping anyone! I don't even know this Hitsugaya person!" he shouted, a deep blush setting in on his cheeks at the attention everyone was sending him. The embarrassment that Ichigo felt was enough to put the tall teen into shame. And it was all thanks to Shiro and his loudmouth.

"Sanada, I suggest you leave the poor boy alone. You are not the best company for new people." An icy calm voice mentioned darkly. Ichigo looked towards the owner, it was the white haired boy from before. "And besides I'm pretty sure he was not "eye-raping" me." Ichigo's breath caught as he processed what the beau- boy said. That's Hitsugaya... the person he supposedly likes. Shiro chuckled sheepishly before glancing at Hitsugaya.

"Caught me there..." He muttered before jumping to his feet. Ichigo followed suit, dusting off his uniform he glanced around the locker room. Most of the guys were huge! Ah that sounded wrong.. Big muscled... even worst. They were.. just forget it... Ichigo shook his head trying to clear his jumbled mind.

"Shiro, do you have to be such a jerk?" Kyo asked when Shiro walked by him.

"Me a jerk? Never!" Shiro faked hurt before, kissing Kyo's cheek. Ichigo could only watch him with an amused look. What was it with Shiro and kissing everyone he sees? It was kind of creepy... him just randomly kissing people. Did he do that to everyone? Ichigo suppressed a shudder as he walked up behind Shiro.

"Kurosaki, sorry about my brother..." Kyo whispered walking out of the locker room. Ichigo watched as Hitsugaya and Ichimaru followed after the other boy. Great, could today get any worst?

~Time Skip After P.E~

"That Zaraki is crazy!" Ichigo's remark had his two friends giggling.

"To think he was once the rugby coach." Kyo replied. Ichigo paled at the thought of him teaching a team. With how ruthless he was towards everyone else it would be of no surprise if the rugby team was murders.

"So was the team at that time murders or something?" Kyo and Shiro both looked at him oddly.

"Killers yes we were, but that was until they forced the rugby team to stop playing... sadly." Shiro smirked as he glanced at Kyo. Ichigo's eyes widen like those of a deer caught in the head lights.

"Were you part of the team?"

"Yes!" Both boy shouted causing Ichigo to jump backwards. Their sudden outburst caught him off guard. Slowly he backed away from them, they were sending him evil glances, well Shiro was, Kyo looked more concerned than evil.

"Ichigo, come on we're going to be late for class. Trust me Ms. Mori will skin us alive." Shiro grabbed Ichigo's wrist and took off down the hall, leaving his twin behind.

They stepped into class just as the bell rang. Leaving them puffing for air.

"Maybe I should have had someone else show Kurosaki around." Ms. Mori's irritated voice reach both boys.

"Sorry, Ms. Mori. It won't happen again." Ichigo promise her.

She sweetly smiled at him "Get to your seats now, and don't let me catch you late again, Kurosaki." she hissed before turning to the rest of the class. Ichigo let out a sigh as he walked towards his set. She was almost scarier than the school nurse, almost. Ichigo flopped into his chair as Ms. Mori rambled off about how she did not want anyone late. She made sure to send a pointed glare at Shiro on him. The door slid open reveling Hitsugaya who looked embarrassed to be late.

"Sorry Ms. Mori coach Aizen was talking to us." He muttered, Ms. Mori only nodded at him.

"Go sit down, Hitsugaya, Now!" she barked. Ichigo cringed as did most of the other students. Looking at Shiro, Ichigo noticed the broad smile he had.

"Somebody got dumped." He snicked, Ichigo paled as a book went flying at Shiro.

"Hallway now, Sanada!" She screeched. Rolling his eyes Shiro stood up.

"well that could have been worst." he muttered as he followed Ms. Mori out into the hall. The slam from the door had everyone jumping.

"He is such an idiot sometimes." Hitsugaya muttered causing Ichigo to jump slightly. Turning his head Ichigo noticed he was sitting in front of him. His teal eyes staring boredly out the window. Now that Ichigo actually took time to study his so called "crush" he had to admit he was pretty cute, with that gravity defiling white hair, perfectly pale skin, small built body and those icy teal eyes. It was enough to make him drool... 'Not again Ichigo.' he mentally screamed. Why was he even thinking this? Wait!? Didn't Shiro say something? What was it... something like you my dear, that's it!

"_You my dear friend are a closet case." _Ichigo's face fell... he was a closet case. And Shiro had proved it. He liked the white haired boy, Hitsugaya something. Letting out a defeated sigh Ichigo slumped back in his seat. How could it be. It was impossible. Glancing at the boy in front of him Ichigo felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Did he really like this stranger? Who is he anyway? 'Might as well try to talk to him.' Leaning forward Ichigo lightly poked the boy's shoulder. Teal eyes glared darkly at him.

"What?" Their owner's voice hissed.

"Well...I was just wanting to ask your name." Ichigo looked away from those dark hues. Hitsugaya snorted, "It's not polite to asks ones name without giving yours first."

"Oh. Well then I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

**Ops I forgot about Shiro in the hallway oh well ^^" not like he deserved to be brought back in... and Kyo and Shiro are twins... Ichigo found out during P.E Kinda forgot to include that part. **


End file.
